Bray Wyatt
On June 1, 2010, Wyatt, as Husky Harris, was announced as a competitor in the second season of WWE NXT, with Cody Rhodes as his mentor. Harris made his debut on the June 8 episode of NXT, competing in a tag team match with Rhodes against Montel Vontavious Porter and Percy Watson, which they lost. After a rocky start with his pro Cody Rhodes, Harris turned heel on the June 22 edition of NXT by attacking announcer Matt Striker, just as his pro did the previous week. The following week, Harris lost to Porter in a singles match, and was ranked seventh out of the eight rookies in the first poll. In the second poll, Harris moved up to sixth place, narrowly avoiding elimination. On August 9 the rookies appeared in a six-man tag team match on WWE Raw, which Harris' team won when he pinned Kaval, but his team lost a rematch the following night on NXT. ''In the poll later that night, Harris climbed to fourth place out of the six rookies. Harris was one of two rookies eliminated from ''NXT on August 17. Following his elimination, Harris and Rhodes attacked Kaval, resulting in a brawl also involving Porter and Kofi Kingston. Harris reappeared in the season finale of NXT with the other eliminated rookies and joined in on the attack on the NXT winner, Kaval. At the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view in October, a disguised Harris and Michael McGillicutty interfered in a match between John Cena and Wade Barrett, and helped Barrett win, forcing Cena to join Barrett's stable The Nexus per the pre-match stipulation. Harris' and McGillicutty's identities were revealed on the following day's episode of Raw, though Barrett claimed he had not asked for their help and refused to make them full time members of The Nexus. The following week, Harris and McGillicutty cost Cena a match against The Miz, prompting Barrett to give them the opportunity to win membership in The Nexus. On the October 18 episode of Raw, Harris and McGillicutty failed to earn a place in The Nexus when they lost to Cena and Randy Orton in a tag team match. The following week on Raw, however, Harris and McGillicutty were inducted into The Nexus, in spite of their loss. In January 2011 CM Punk took over Nexus and had each of its members put through an initiation. Harris passed his initiation, a lashing from the rest of the group, and was allowed to remain a member of The Nexus, alongside Punk, McGillicutty and David Otunga. Three weeks later, on the January 31 episode of Raw, Harris and McGillicutty unsuccessfully challenged Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov for the WWE Tag Team Championship. After the match Randy Orton attacked them as revenge for them interfering in his WWE Championship match against The Miz and costing him the championship, and punted Harris in the head. This was a scripted injury to write Harris off WWE television. More than a year later, he returned to NXT, ''as Bray Wyatt, at the inaugural tapings at Full Sail University on May 17 and defeated Aiden English in a singles match. In early July 2012, Wyatt suffered a torn pectoral muscle, necessitating surgery. Despite the injury, Wyatt continued to appear on ''NXT and founded a faction known as The Wyatt Family, with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. On the February 20 edition of NXT, Wyatt returned to in-ring action by squashing Yoshi Tatsu in under a minute. On the May 2 episode of NXT, Wyatt faced Chris Jericho, but lost. Wyatt and the Family went on to feud with Corey Graves and Kassius Ohno, with Wyatt defeating Graves on the May 22 episode of NXT, and the next week Wyatt eliminated both Graves and Ohno during an 18-man battle royal to determine the number one contender to the NXT Championship, although he was later eliminated by Adrian Neville. On the May 27 episode of Raw, a vignette promoting the Wyatt Family was aired. On the July 8 episode of Raw, the Wyatt Family made their debut, assaulting Kane, following his match with Christian. The Wyatt Family continued their assault by attacking R-Truth on the July 15 episode of Raw, afterwards telling Kane to "follow the buzzards". Two days later on WWE Main Event, The Wyatts attacked Justin Gabriel and 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater, and Jinder Mahal) before Wyatt delivered the same message to Kane. This led to Kane to issue a challenge Bray at SummerSlam, which Bray accepted. On August 18 at the pay-per-view, Wyatt defeated Kane in the Ring of Fire match, following interference from Harper and Rowan. After the match, Harper and Rowan attacked Kane and threw the steel steps onto his head whilst Wyatt watched from his rocking chair. In late September, Wyatt would start delivering cryptic messages to Kofi Kingston after Kingston's matches, leading to a match between the two on October 6 at WWE Battleground, which Wyatt won. On October 12 during a house show match, Wyatt injured his calf. Harper and Rowan finished the match quickly and carried Bray Wyatt backstage while the doctors immediately checked on him. Despite the injury, Bray Wyatt turned up for the event on October 13 in Philadelphia. He didn't wrestle but instead sat on the rocking chair while Harper and Rowan got the job done. Wyatt then set his sights on The Miz and Kofi Kingston, with the pair battling his Wyatt cohorts unsuccessfully. At Hell in a Cell, The Miz would call out Wyatt Family, baiting them to attack them, but Kane would make his return to ward off Harper and Rowan before chokeslamming him. The next night on RAW, The Wyatt Family would attack Daniel Bryan and CM Punk. The next week on RAW, Harper would make his singles debut, losing to CM Punk. Harper would team with Rowan to defeat The Prime Time Players on WWE Main Event, but Harper would lose Daniel Bryan via disqualification on SmackDown. The Wyatt Family continued their feud with Bryan as Wyatt attempted to recruit Bryan, and the trio defeated Bryan in a handicap match at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. On the final Raw of 2013, Bryan defeated Harper and then Rowan in a gauntlet match so that he could face Wyatt, whereupon Harper and Rowan interfered for a disqualification and beat him down. A frustrated Bryan finally gave up and gave in to join the Wyatt Family. However, after Bryan joined them, the Wyatt Family could not find success. This caused Wyatt to punish Bryan, leading to Bryan attacking all the other members of the Wyatt Family on the January 13, 2014 Raw to signal him breaking free of the group. They interfered in John Cena and Randy Orton's match at the Royal Rumble 2014 PPV for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, causing the distraction of Cena allowing Orton to preform the RKO and pinning Cena. After the bout, The Wyatts would attack Cena, with Bray hitting Cena with the Sister Abigail, signalling a feud between Wyatt and Cena. On the January 27 Raw, the Wyatt Family attacked Bryan, Cena and Sheamus during an Elimination Chamber qualifying match against The Shield, thus awarding Bryan's team the disqualification win and costing the Shield a chance to enter the Elimination Chamber match at the eponymous event. Therefore, a six-man tag match was instead set up between the Shield and the Wyatt Family at the event. The Wyatts won the match at Elimination Chamber, disabling Dean Ambrose in the stands and throwing Seth Rollins through the Spanish Announce table before finally pinning Roman Reigns. Later, they interfered in the Elimination Chamber match, leading to John Cena's elimination. In the weeks following Elimination Chamber, Wyatt continued to torment and antagonize John Cena (including saying that Cena's heroic image was nothing but a facade), to the point of interrupting his request for entry into the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal to Hulk Hogan. Cena would then issue a challenge to Wyatt for a match at WrestleMania XXX, which was accepted. However, Cena's legacy was not dethroned as Wyatt would ultimately lose the match. On the April 14 episode of Raw, Cena issued another challenge to Wyatt, for a steel cage match at Extreme Rules. Wyatt would ultimately win the match by escaping the cage after a distraction from "Little Johnny", one of the choir children who featured in a segment with Wyatt on the April 28 episode of Raw. Cena's feud with Wyatt continued with a Last Man Standing match being set up for Payback. At the pay-per-view, Cena buried Wyatt under multiple equipment cases to win the match. On the June 13 episode of SmackDown, Bray defeated Dean Ambrose, qualifying for the 2014 Money in the Bank WHC ladder match, which John Cena won. The following night on Raw, the Wyatt Family attacked a returning Chris Jericho which led to a match at Battleground, where Wyatt lost. They had a rematch at SummerSlam, where Wyatt picked up the win. On the August 25 episode of Raw, Wyatt was utterly dominated by John Cena in a singles match. Harper and Rowan caused a disqualification, leading to a six-man tag pitting the Wyatt Family against Cena, Big Show and Mark Henry. Cena submitted Harper to win, then delivered AA's to all three members of the Wyatt Family. On the September 8 Raw, Wyatt defeated Chris Jericho in a steel cage match by escaping the cage. Beginning from September 29th, vignettes were shown of Bray Wyatt "setting Luke Harper and Erick Rowan free", effectively ending The Wyatt Family. Wyatt returned at Hell in a Cell by himself, attacking Dean Ambrose. In the following weeks, Wyatt would taunt Ambrose while offering to "fix" him like he had done with Harper and Rowan. Wyatt eventually defeated Dean Ambrose at Survivor Series by means of disqualification after Ambrose used a steel chair to attack Wyatt. The following month at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, Wyatt once again defeated Ambrose, this time in a TLC match. On 22 December Wyatt once again defeated Dean Ambrose in Miracle on 34th Street Fight before being put through a table. On the January 5, 2015 episode of Raw, Wyatt defeated Ambrose in an Ambulance match, effectively ending their feud. During the 2015 Royal Rumble match, Wyatt, entering at number 5, lasted nearly 47 minutes and eliminated six other superstars before being the 24th person eliminated courtesy of Big Show and Kane. At Fastlane, Wyatt arose from a casket and challenged The Undertaker to a match at WrestleMania 31, which Undertaker accepted on the March 9 episode of Raw. On March 29 at WrestleMania, he was defeated by The Undertaker. Following WrestleMania, Wyatt launched another series of enigmatic promos, which was revealed to be directed to Ryback on the April 27 episode of Raw, after Wyatt attacked Ryback following his match with Bo Dallas. On the following SmackDown, Wyatt appeared yet again following a match between Ryback and former Wyatt Family member Luke Harper, attacking Ryback yet again. On the May 11 episode of Raw, Wyatt explained that he planned on getting rid of Ryback as he was 'standing in his way' and stated that he wished to expose Ryback and his fears, but was then attacked by Ryback. At Payback, Wyatt defeated Ryback which ended their feud. At Money in the Bank, Wyatt would interfere in the Money in the Bank ladder match, attacking Roman Reigns as he was trying to retrieve the briefcase. Later that night, it was announced that Wyatt would face Reigns at Battleground. At the event, Wyatt would defeat Reigns, with the help from former Wyatt Family member Luke Harper. They then teamed against Reigns and Dean Ambrose at SummerSlam the following month, in a losing effort after a spear from Reigns to Wyatt. On the August 24 episode of Raw, Wyatt introduced a new Wyatt Family member named Braun Strowman, who choked out both Ambrose and Reigns. At Night of Champions, Wyatt, along with Harper and Strowman, defeated the team of Reigns, Ambrose, and a returning Chris Jericho. At Hell in a Cell, he was defeated by Roman Reigns inside the cell, but (along with the other Wyatts) attacked The Undertaker after the main event. The next night on Raw, Wyatt was confronted by former rival Kane, who was attacked by the family and also carried backstage. On the November 9 edition of Raw, The Brothers of Destruction returned and attacked The Wyatt Family. At Survivor Series, Wyatt and Harper lost to The Brothers of Destruction in a tag team match. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, The Wyatt Family defeated Team ECW (The Dudley Boyz, Tommy Dreamer, and Rhyno) in an eight-man tag team elimination tables match. At the 2016 Royal Rumble event, Wyatt (along with his other Wyatt Family members) entered the Rumble match, but was eventually eliminated by both Sheamus and Triple H. Bray Wyatt teamed with Luke Harper to face Brock Lesnar at WWE Roadblock, in a losing effort, although Wyatt never tagged in. It was reported that Wyatt was likely replaced in the match due to a serious back injury he was suffering from. The Wyatt Family appeared at WrestleMania 32, where they confronted The Rock, who defeated Rowan in an impromptu match in 6 seconds, and the Wyatts were then fended off by the returning John Cena and The Rock. On the April 4 episode Raw, The Wyatt Family would attack The League of Nations, thus marking his first face turn under the Bray Wyatt persona. On the following Raw, he teamed with Roman Reigns to defeat Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio. On April 13, 2016, Wyatt suffered a calf injury at a live event in Italy. His injury resulted in the suspension of the feud between The Wyatt Family and The League of Nations. The Wyatt Family returned on the June 20 episode of Raw, subsequently getting into a feud with the WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day, who interrupted Bray Wyatt during his return speech. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE draft, Wyatt was drafted to SmackDown. At Battleground, The Wyatt Family defeated The New Day. On the August 2 edition of SmackDown Live, Wyatt attacked the No.1 Contender for Dean Ambrose's WWE World Championship Dolph Ziggler setting up a match between them later on the same night with Ziggler's contendership on the line, but Wyatt lost after getting hit with an exposed turnbuckle followed by a superkick. After the match, Erick Rowan joined Wyatt and attacked both Ziggler and then Ambrose. On the August 16 episode of SmackDown Live, Wyatt walked away from Rowan after the latter lost his match against Dean Ambrose, leaving Rowan's sheep mask on Wyatt's rocking chair. The following week, Wyatt confronted Randy Orton. On the August 30 episode of SmackDown Live, Wyatt called Orton "damaged", and issued a challenge to him for a match at Backlash, which Orton accepted. however, Wyatt would attack Orton before the match with Wyatt winning the match via forfeit as Orton was not able to compete and answer the referee's count of ten. Wyatt would then be made to face Kane in a No Holds Barred match which he would go on to lose when Orton would interfere in the match and hit Wyatt with an RKO. Orton then challenged Wyatt to another match at No Mercy which he accepted and won with the help of the returning Luke Harper. On the October 25 edition of SmackDown Live, Orton interfered on Wyatt's behalf in his match with Kane, leading to speculation that Orton had joined the Wyatt Family. Wyatt was later added to Team SmackDown for the traditional Survivor Series inter-promotional elimination tag team match against Team Raw with Orton (who had since been confirmed as being a member of the Wyatts), Ambrose, WWE World Champion AJ Styles and SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon. At the event, Team SmackDown would win the match, with Wyatt and Orton being the sole survivors. The pair then began focusing on stopping the momentum of American Alpha, and to a bigger degree, capturing the SmackDown Tag Team Championships. On the November 29 episode of SmackDown Live, Wyatt and Orton defeated American Alpha to become the new number one contenders for the SmackDown Tag Titles. At Tables, Ladders & Chairs, they won the titles by defeating Heath Slater and Rhyno, marking Wyatt's first title win in WWE. Three days later, Harper was also announced as champion under the Freebird Rule. On the December 27 edition of SmackDown Live, Wyatt Family lost the titles to American Alpha when Orton and Harper were defeated in a four corners elimination tag team match also involving The Usos and the team of Heath Slater and Rhyno. Category:Current Superstar Category:Managers Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:SmackDown Tag Team Champions